Ego (Remix)
Ego (Remix) is a remix of Ego and the twenty-second song recorded by American singer Beyoncé, featuring American rapper Kanye West, for her third studio album I Am... Sasha Fierce (Deluxe). It was released on June 16, 2009. Lyrics I got a big ego, (hahaha) I’m such a big ego, (uhuhuh) I got a big, (eheheh), ego She love my big, (eheheh), Ego She stroke my big, (eheheh), Ego I like to joke around a little bit but here we go Welcome to the wonderful world Of gold-plated Earl, cause Everything I throw up, blow up Talking to the girl She said, "Know what, grow up, you nasty," "I don’t understand why they trippin’, if you ask me," Flow is just the nicest I emit the propane I just spit, probably Just raised the gas prices Everybody in the club Try and get as fresh as me What you want dog Trying to stay recession free And spit, refreshingly When I rock the stadium You probably get sweaty You should bring a extra tee Now I’m standing next to Jay Who standing next to B You coulda been anywhere in the world But you’re here with me That’s good for my ego Me and my ego And it go wherever we go My ego is my imaginary friend He was with me when I was only imagining I had dreams of the league One day I play Kobe I walk up to Puff and he already know me Coulda let the dream killers, kill my self esteem Or use the arrogance as a steam that power my dreams And my ego It's on baby, let's get lost You don't need to call into work cause you're the boss For real, want you to show me how you feel I consider myself lucky, that's a big deal Why? Well, you got the key to my heart But you ain't gonna need it, I'd rather you open up my body And show me secrets, you didn't know was inside No need for me to lie It's too big, it's too wide It's too strong, it won't fit It's too much, it's too tough He talk like this cause he can back it up He got a big ego, such a huge ego I love his big ego, it's too much He walk like this cause he can back it up Usually I'm humble, right now I don't choose You can leave with me or you could have the blues Some call it arrogant, I call it confident You decide when you find on what I'm working with Damn I know I'm killing you with them legs Better yet them thighs Matter a fact it's my smile or maybe my eyes Boy you a sight to see, kind of something like me It's too big, it's too wide It's too strong, it won't fit It's too much, it's too tough He talk like this cause he can back it up He got a big ego, such a huge ego I love his big ego, it's too much He walk like this cause he can back it up I, I walk like this cause I can back it up I, I talk like this cause I can back it up I, I can back it up, I can back it up I walk like this cause I can back it up It's too big, it's too wide It's too strong, it won't fit It's too much, it's too tough He talk like this cause he can back it up He got a big ego, such a huge ego I love his big ego, it's too much He walk like this cause he can back it up Ego so big, you must admit I got every reason to feel like I'm that bitch Ego so strong, if you ain't know I don't need no beat, I can sing it with piano... Woah... Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-Woah-Woah Woah-Woah-Woah Woah-Woah, Woah-Woah, Woo... (Oh, oh-oh-oh Oh, oh-oh-oh Oh, oh-oh-oh Oh, oh-oh-oh) Navigational Category:Verified Category:Music Category:Pop Category:Songs Category:Beyoncé Category:Kanye West Category:I Am... Sasha Fierce Category:Deluxe Category:Remix